


Happy Wife, Happy Life

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was better for them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Wife, Happy Life

Crossing her arms over her chest, the dark haired woman looked crossly to the man she had married. "If you're the one who wanted to get the machine, you're the one who fixes the machine," she stated logically.

Hotch shook his head. "It's not a machine," the older man commented, his eyes never leaving the piece of metal in front of him. "It's a masterpiece."

Emily scoffed, sitting back against the couch and sharking a look with her best friend.

"I know what you're doing," her husband accused. "Stop it."

"I'm sorry that I find what you're doing idiotic," the younger woman laughed. "What do you want me to do You bought this piece of junk and now it's sitting in my living room. Am I supposed to be happy?"

Hotch looked to his wife. "Yes."

Emily groaned, throwing her head back against the cushions. "JJ, tell him."

The blond in the room shook her head, holding her glass of wine against her chest when she saw the kids start running in. "He's not my husband. I'm not allowed to comment on his stupidity."

Hotch smiled. "Thank you."

Rolling her eyes, Emily picked up her youngest and set him on her lap. "Where are your sisters, baby?"

The two year old shrugged and laid against his mother's chest.

Hotch looked up fro the machine and quickly stood himself up, his arms blocking the piece of metal he was doing his best to work on. "No no no! Kids, get back outside!"

Emily glared at her husband when the kids all stopped and looked to their father with wide eyes. "It's ok, kids. You can all go back outside, ok? But stay away from the pool," the mother of five warned. "You know the rules." Waiting until they were all outside, Emily stood and hiked her son up on her hip. "Aaron, come on."

The brunette man let out a sigh. "Come on Em, you know how much this means to you."

"I'm sorry, what about your kids?"

Hotch looked up from his wrist to look at the time and threw his hands in the air. "You know that they can do to this, Em. I'm not being mean, I'm being concerned."

The younger woman frowned, rocking her youngest against her chest. "About the machine."

The Unit Chief glared.

"Alright, how about this?" Emily challenged, knowing her friend on the couch was grinning at the interaction. "If one of the kids slammed into it, or even Henry, and it fell to the ground and smashed everywhere, what would you do?"

Hotch gestured outside to where the kids are playing. "Well what do you think?"

Emily nodded. "Then stop being such a dick and let your kids have their fun. It's a piece of metal, sweetie. It's not going to change your life the way you think it will."

JJ nodded from her spot on the couch. "But your kids will."

The man in the room clenched his jaw. "Thank you, JJ."

Grinning, the blond mother of one held up her free hand in surrender and sat back farther into the couch.

"Why is this thing so important, anyway?"

Setting down his tools and taking his youngest son from his wife's arms, Hotch felt a satisfied smile pass over his face. "It's a radio."

Emily rolled her eyes, plopping down beside her best friend. "And tell her what it does, honey."

"It's voice commanded!" the older man laughed happily. "You can tell it to do anything and it will. I just haven't gotten it to work yet, but I will. I will, and it's going to be great."

The mother of five laughed as her husband ran out to the back to play with the rest of the kids, and she leaned against her friend's side.

"How long has he been working on this?" Henry's mother asked.

"About a month."

JJ's eyes widened. "And it's still not done?"

Emily grinned, reaching into her back pocket. "This way, I don't have to have this thing sitting in my living room." She too out an important bolt from the machine and held it in her fingers. "He works on it in the garage for about ten years, and we all end up happy."


End file.
